The invention refers to a case for receiving a breast prosthesis, and in particular to a case of the type having a main body which is closable by a cover and is filled with elastic material in a manner to include a depression which opens towards the cover.
A case of this type is commercially available and includes a square carrier bag of plastic material which contains a foamed body. Provided in the foamed body is a concave recess for receiving in form-fitting manner a breast prosthesis so that the tip of the prosthesis points to the bottom of the case. A part of the top of the carrier bag constitutes a cover with two zippers for opening and closing and prevents the prosthesis placed in the concave recess from falling out of the recess. A carrying strap by which both zippers are connected allows a simultaneous use of the zippers and serves as a handle.
A case of this type has the drawback that the foamed body of the carrier bag is molded as a negative to precisely conform to the configuration and size of a particular breast prosthesis. Thus, when using this case for a different configuration and/or size of a breast prosthesis, a different foamed body with the negative configuration of such breast prosthesis must be inserted in the case. Consequently, this prior art case requires a particular foam body for each configuration and size of a breast prosthesis. This requirement not only increases manufacturing costs for the case but also increases the storage costs since for each shape and size of a breast prosthesis, a respective case with a carrier bag and a foamed body must be made available. The user must therefore acquire a separate prosthesis case or at least a separate foamed body when changing the prosthesis shape and/or size for placement therein.